


A Conversation Between Friends

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Comedy, Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-11
Updated: 2007-07-11
Packaged: 2018-10-27 18:18:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10814238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: Harry and Ron have a conversation.





	A Conversation Between Friends

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes: Dialogue only. Just a silly little thing that came to me one day while cleaning.  


* * *

I’m going to marry her, Harry."

"Who?"

"Hermione. I love her Harry."

"So you finally figured it out."

"Yeah I did."

"I guess that means you two have talked?

"Uh…no. "

"I guess that means, she doesn't know that you two are getting married."

"I'll talk to her Harry."

"You might want to do that soon, Ron. I think most girls like to know who that are going to marry."

"I know, I'm just a little…scared."

"Of Hermione?"

"Yes….uh….I mean…no. I'm scared of her reaction."

"I don't think you have anything to worry about mate."

"You think so?"

"I don't think that Hermione would send canaries to anyone but someone she loves."

"I think you may be right? I think I'll go talk to her."


End file.
